In many areas of technology there exists a need for solder bonding a body to another body. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,434, incorporated herein by reference, which discloses an optical fiber laser transmitter that comprises a body, typically a Si substrate, with both a laser and an optical fiber solder bonded to the substrate.
Although solder bonding is conventional and widely used, there still exist problems. Exemplarily, substrate cracking at or near the solder bonding site has been observed when soldering an optical fiber to a relatively brittle substrate. Such cracking is obviously highly undesirable, and it would be desirable to have available a solder bonding method that reduces or eliminates the cracking problem. The application discloses such a method.